In client-server computing environments, components deployed at the computing environment are configured to communicate with applications executing on a client device. The configuration of these components can vary based on the type of, or attributes associated with, the component, computing environments, client device, application, or network, etc. Issues relating to configuration, networking and firmware versions may arise when deploying components at a customer site or in a proof-of-concept demonstration. Due to the complexity and number of variations of the configurations, it may be challenging and time consuming to troubleshoot these issues.